


We Bicker Because We Care

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words rear, dump and pleasant





	We Bicker Because We Care

**Author's Note:**

> Despite what the words of today's [Sterekdrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge seemed to want, I did NOT go there :P
> 
> As usual, [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles) did one, too!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/171385934559/okay-so-the-words-for-the-sterekdrabbles)

“She stuck three needles into me, Der. _Three._  In one arm!”

Derek glanced in the rear view mirror at Stiles, who was sitting in the backseat pouting and poking the band-aids on his arm. Isaac snickered next to Derek.

“Yet you still live,” he said dryly.  Stiles flipped him off, then crossed his arms and huffed.

“It wasn’t pleasant, believe me,” Stiles said, pouting more.

“Would a chocolate shake help?” Derek asked.

“God, _yes!_ ”  

“Just don’t dump it all over the floor again, please?”

“That was _one time_ , asshole.”

“Only you two idiots bicker to show your love,” Isaac said.


End file.
